


Meeting You, With A View To A Kill

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Cato and Clove are the last two standing when it is announced that the rule allowing two tributes from the same district to win is revoked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting You, With A View To A Kill

Clove had known there was a good chance it was going to come down to the two of them. It usually came down to some combination of the Career tributes, apart from that freak year a few years back when the girl from 7 pretended to be a weakling and then took them all out.

And she’d been confident. At the time they made the announcement, it had only been them and District 12 who would have benefited from the new rule, since they were the only ones where there were two from the same district still alive. Well, she’d personally taken care of Girl on Fire back when they were all invited to the feast (and hoped she’d given the audience as good a show as she thought she had), and lover boy hadn’t lasted long after that, since Cato cut him good. But Clove had never seriously thought those two would win. Twelve hadn’t had a winner since the last Quarter Quell, and besides, she and Cato were trained. Fire girl had more dumb luck than anything else.

And the other districts were no threat to them either. Cato had finished Thresh, and what’s her face from Five had thought she was smart, but what good did that do her against the mutts?

So that was it. The two of them had won. Any minute now, the fanfare would sound announcing their victory, and they could prepare for their triumphant return to District 2.

Then came the announcement. The change to the rules had been revoked. It had to be one or the other, Cato or Clove.

“Cato?” Clove whispered, not sure what she expected, or wanted, him to say or do.

What was that expression in his eyes as he turned to face her? Was it guilt, pity, sadness, or was it something else entirely?

“I’m sorry,” Cato says as he reaches for his spear. “This is all I know how to do.”


End file.
